Intervención ¿divina?
by LizaNny
Summary: Algo le tiene muy ligado a él... quiere verlo... Mal summary, SLASH. ExN


**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Slave Labor Graphics (SLG).**

**-.-.-.-**

Ahora, aclaro que es _SLASH_**, **es decir, chico x chico.

Así que si no te gustan éste tipo de relaciones, por favor retrocede puesto que no aceptaré ningún comentario que insulte lo que hago de corazón ^^.

**Advertencias: **

**-**OoC

**-**AU (Universo Alterno)

**-**Slash (chico x chico)

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Cap. 1.-**

**Una muerte.**

-Hace un par de años…- el moreno soltó un suspiro- hace dos años lo maté…- miró por su ventana el oscuro cielo carente de estrellas- ¿porqué lo hice?… ¿porqué?…- se quedó en silencio unos instantes- ¡¿PORQUÉ?!- gritó desesperado y comenzó a llorar

-Fue por un simple capricho tuyo- una pequeña figura apareció a su lado- pudiste haber elegido a alguien que si se lo mereciera, pero tuviste que elegirlo a él

-¡No necesitas decirme las cosas que ya sé!- gritó- ¡Ya no tenía tiempo! ¡Sí no lo hacía nos íbamos a morir todos!

-Tenías un montón de personas en el sotáno y saliste a por alguien de la calle, ¿qué lógica le encuentras a eso?

-¡Deja de empeñarte en mencionarme esas cosas! ¡ya lo sé! ¡ya lo sé! ¡YA LO SÉ!- gritó con desesperación de nuevo- Pude haber elegido a cualquiera pero lo tomé a él, no debía nada, no me había hecho nada y sin embargo lo tomé… -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

Esa era una de las noches en las que comenzaba a tener remordimientos por las cosas incorrectas que había hecho, y al parecer de todo lo que hacía, eran noches verdaderamente pesadas; aunadas a que la pequeña figura se empeñaba en recordarle una y otra vez el suceso.

-Ya no quiero acordarme de él…- sollozó- no hay día en que no lo recuerde, siempre se me viene a la mente esa imagen de él siendo triturado por esa asquerosa máquina de tortura que a final de cuentas hizo que la sangre no alcanzase ni para una cubeta…- miró sus manos- pero por lo menos tuve tiempo de charlar con él y saber su nombre…

-_**Flash back**_-

_-¿Podrías decirme que fue exactamente eso que te hice? ¿O qué te dije?, es decir, hasta que desperté aquí nunca te había visto, es una de esas inoportunas preguntas que se hace una persona…- miró lo que le tenía capturado- antes de ser arrancado en partes, por lo que sea esta cosa…- miró a su captor_

_-Mmm… tú sabes, realmente no puedo decirlo- el moreno se quedó pensando un poco- nada, creo_

_-Por cierto, mi nombre es Edgar, Edgar Vargas- dijo amable a pesar de estar en esa situación_

_-Encantado de conocerte Edgar- hizo una reverencia- soy Johnny C., pero viendo que compartimos este íntimo momento, puedes llamarme Nny- correspondió presentándose de forma amable también_

_-Ok, entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que me puedo ir ahora?, porque no quiero ofender, me gustaría irme- dijo amablemente_

_-Oh no, todavía voy a matarte, creo que eres mi mejor amigo en esta habitación actualmente- miró hacia_

_Abajo y entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de su espalda- las fatales circunstancias requieren que termine con tu vida, no tengo tiempo para encontrar a nadie más, y realmente necesito tu sangre_

_-¿Sangre? ¿Tú necesitas mi sangre?- preguntó sorprendido el castaño, no podía creer que sería asesinado por alguien con un complejo vampiro_

_-No la tuya específicamente- se sentó en el piso, justo sobre la coladera en medio de la habitación- pero sí, necesito algo de sangre, no para mi mismo, no, no estoy interesado en ningún fluido corporal en particular…_

_-¡¿Sabes?! ¡No estás reaccionando de la manera que esperaría de una persona en tu situación!- gritó molesto- La muerte tiene un impacto mucho mas profundo en una persona, ¡¿dónde está tu miedo?!_

_-Preferiría no morir, pero parece que no tengo mucho que decir sobre el asunto pero, no soy como tú- dijo tranquilo- no estoy nublado, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, en realidad, nada, pero tengo fe, tú sabes, Dios y todo eso, el cielo para mi y el infierno para ti, así que se joda el miedo- dijo con total seguridad en sus palabras- no tengo nada de miedo- miró hacia el techo, supo que ya había llegado su momento_

_Johnny le miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que escuchaba a una persona hablar con tanta sensatez; comenzó a dudar en matarlo pero ya no tenía tiempo, se acercó a la pared y colocó su mano sobre una palanca, miró con algo de enojo a Edgar, pero a la vez estaba mezclado con un poco mas de tristeza._

_-Envidio tu convicción- dijo entre dientes pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su acompañante escuchase, haló la palanca hacia abajo, escuchó el sonido de los huesos ser triturados y la piel cortada en tiras como ya había dicho antes, miró con sorpresa el salpicar de la sangre _

_El pelinegro miró el piso y sobó sus manos, se sentía por alguna razón triste, se sentía decepcionado de si mismo al haber elegido a una victima inocente; se giró y caminó hacia la puerta_

_- Bueno, eso no me sirvió para nada- trató de restarle importancia_

_-__**Fin del flash back**_-

-En ningún momento me mostró miedo…- se encaminó a la puerta- jamás había mirado a alguien estar tan tranquilo antes de morir…

-¿A dónde vas muchacho?- preguntó la figura

-Voy a la colina Mística- llegó a la puerta- nos vemos Meat- se dirigió a la pequeña figura

-No vayas a hacer alguna tontería Nny, ¿para que vas a ese lugar?- preguntó una pequeña cabeza que comenzaba a flotar sobre el hombro del mencionado

-No haré nada, solo necesito relajarme y pensar un poco, quiero olvidarme del día que es hoy…- sin decir mas y esperar a que le dijeran otra cosa salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, se encaminó a su auto y subió

Comenzó a conducir sin tener cuidado, no le importó ningún señalamiento de tránsito o llevarse de encuentro a alguna anciana o un niño, lo único que quería era llegar a ese lugar.

Después de conducir y dar vueltas por las calles atropellando personas; llegó al lugar, se estacionó y bajó de su auto, observó toda la ciudad, ese lugar era tan tranquilo y afortunadamente él era el único que conocía el sitio, y eso era bueno, evitaba mas personas y se olvidaba momentáneamente de sus destrozos; soltó un suspiro, desde ese lugar lograba mirar las estrellas.

-Me pregunto si estarás allá arriba como dijiste…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo- porque yo no te miré en el infierno cuando fui, y eso que el Señor Diablo me dijo que las almas de las personas que yo matara irían directo a ese lugar- sonrió un poco- si estás allá arriba que bien, seguramente has de estar muy aburrido sentado en medio de esos conejitos hehehe- se rió- espero que comiences a hacer desorden y vueles cabezas- comenzó a reír de forma maniática- ¡Como cuando yo hice que esa monja nos volara la cabeza a todos! JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA- soltó una sonora carcajada y se tumbó sobre el capo para observar mas tranquilo

El ir a ese lugar y hablar con esa persona se le había hecho habitual, de alguna manera sentía como si al ir ese lugar estuviera cerca de él, en varias ocasiones le había pedido consejos y siempre había tomado la decisión correcta, sentía que él lo acompañaba cuando se recostaba a mirar el cielo.

-¿Sabes?, hice lo que me dijiste, elegí a las personas correctas- dijo sonriente- no volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, nunca más, nunca más elegiré a alguien como tú porque solamente a ti quiero considerarte mi mejor amigo, no quiero otro, solamente a ti- señaló el cielo, abrió su mano y la cerró en varias ocasiones- ¿tú crees que cuando muera, estaré contigo?, o ¿por lo menos te veré en el cielo?- suspiró- ¿cómo me vas a dar esa respuesta si estás muerto?…- se sentó de nuevo- quiero verte…

Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la orilla del acantilado, había una pequeña cerca de madera que advertía el no traspaso; sin dificultad la cruzó por encima y quedó demasiado en la orilla, miró la profundidad y luego el cielo.

-¿Porqué me quedé tan enganchado contigo? ¡¿Porqué no puedo olvidar lo que hice?!- gritó con coraje- ¡¿Porqué lo hice?!- volvió a mirar hacia abajo- comprobaré si nos vamos a ver…- cerró sus ojos y se lanzó

Sintió como el aire chocaba contra su rostro con demasiada fuerza, la caída se le hacia ya demasiado larga, era obvio que después de caer no abriría sus ojos ni siquiera para mirar por última vez el cielo; abrió los ojos y pudo observar el piso muy cerca, después solo sintió como su cabeza se impactaba primero para después sentir que el resto de su cuerpo se trituraba por la fuerza.

-D-duele…- dijo, le parecía increíble que después de haberse lanzado desde esa altura, aun siguiera vivo

Su dolor empezó a desaparecer, pronto ya no sintió nada, pero a pesar de ya no sentir nada, si podía sentir tristeza, estaba por morir y nadie se enteraría de eso, nadie iba a ese lugar como para encontrar su cuerpo y después echarlo a una fosa común, probablemente sería devorado por animales de rapiña.

-_ ´ Bueno, __nadie va a extrañarme de todas formas, nadie extrañará a un asesino ´- _pensó ya que ya no podía hablar.

Sintió la agonía de nuevo, esa era la segunda vez; finalmente cerró sus ojos y dejó ir el último aliento de vida que quedaba en él.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Sí, dije que sería un one-shot, pero me pareció que sería mas interesante que fueran dos pequeños capítulos ^^… (la verdad es que ya no sabía como avanzar en este ¬¬Uu)

Por cierto, el adaptar un cómic a lo escrito es mas difícil de lo que pensé, quiero decir, el narrar sus acciones, el mirar el cómic con acciones ya establecidas es muy diferente a imaginarlas D:

Oh, y ya se me había olvidado como narrar ^^;, me acostumbré demasiado a narrar en presente que se me olvidó como narrar en pasado XDDDDDD

En fin~, saludos a todas/os, las/los quiero mucho y muchos saludos! XD

¡Comentarios y favoritos que la quemadera de sesos no es de a grapa XD!


End file.
